A Bit Of A Sticky Situation
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When a lightning bolt hits Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup wakes up to find himself in Toothless' body instead of his own Rated T cause I'm paranoid like a Night Fury with his best friend in danger! NOTICE! THIS STORY IS CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1 : We Screwed Up

Chapter 1 : We Screwed Up

Hiccup and Toothless where just flying, threw the clouds up somewhere. They eventually started heading back for Berk, because it was getting late and theirs supposed to be a storm coming

"So bud, how fast do you think we could get home?" Hiccup asks curiously and Toothless shrugs, somewhere between two and five minutes

"Hahah, i know, lets just get him before this storm bears down on us" Hiccup jokes and they continue flying, they even talk a bit and play in the sky, but they didn't notice they where flying RIGHT into a lightning bolt, which just so happens to be a weird lightning bolt

Suddenly, the lightning bolt hits them, and WHAM! They're thrown into a endless stream of colors and shapes and things, but only Toothless falls out of the steam, Hiccup just ends up on Berk, buts somethings wrong with the both of them, somethings really wrong

...

Hiccup groans lightly, that's probably that worst landing he's ever had with Toothless, and that's saying something after *shudder* the Dooms Beach landing, where they both got covered in honey and sand, the worst landing, EVER

Hiccup then notices that something, feels off. Not like that, oh i have a cold shiver off, but more like the 'my whole body feels weird' off. Hiccup then moves his claw...wait...claw?

Hiccup's eyes snap open and he try's to stand up only to end up with his face in the sand, go figure. He manages to get stand and that's when he notices his arms, or more specificly, his _forelegs_

Hiccup then takes one, good long look at him, and nearly freaks out. He's not only in a dragon's body, but oh, he's stuck in Toothless' body. He shifts his torso and feels the saddle, and then feels the prosthetic at the end of his tail. This is not good, what..so...EVER!

Hiccup then realizes what it feels like to be a Night Fury, he shifts his wings and tail, he then also realizes again, that he's in TOOTHLESS' body, which means, if he gets himself hurt, that means he's getting Toothless hurt. Hiccup suddenly started checking the beach for any sign of danger, to find nothing

 _"Oh no, this is...wha? What is going on! First, we get hit with a lightning bolt, nothing big. And then, oh then! I wake up in Toothless' body, and Toothless isn't in here with me, at least i don't think"_ Hiccup thinks and then use's his paw to tap his head, or, Toothless' head if you like

 _"Hello? Big scaly best friend? I know you enjoy your naps, but now REAL is not the time for one bud, if your in their, talk. to. me"_ Hiccup thinks and suddenly makes a crooning noise, he completely forgot about the fact that he was now in charge of Toothless' body, and could 'say' whatever he wanted

Hiccup then sighs and decides he's gonna have to figure _something_ out, otherwise, he's stuck in Toothless' body, with Toothless' mind being WHO KNOWS WHERE? And then Hiccup had a thought, if he's in Toothless' body, is Toothless in...his body?

 _"Toothless, if your SOMEHOW in my body and can hear me, DONT WALK OF A CLIFF OR TRY TO FLY OF A CLIFF"_ Hiccup thinks angrily, he sighs and decides to start searching for Toothless, maybe he is actually in his own body but somehow that lightning bolt turned his body into a EXACT replica of Toothless', down to the scales! Hehhh, probably not

Hiccup suddenly hears a low rumble, he turns 360 degrees, trying to find the source to no avail. He trys to charge a plasma blast only to breath out. Hiccup takes a good long moment to release he may have Toothless' 'things (Plasma Fire, Claws, Wings, Teeth) that can wipe anything he's mad at off the face of Earth' at his disposal, but he doesnt know how to use them, except for the claws because their just that, claws

Hiccup thinks for a moment, what to do, what TO DO!? Ok, what would Toothless do in this situation? After all, if he knew what Toothless would do in his own body, then Hiccup can do it in Toothless' body. And Hiccup draws a blank, he try's thinking but the only thing he comes up with is 'find Hiccup'

Then, Hiccup comes up with idea, replace the word Hiccup with best friend and he has a plan, folks! He try's to smile only to get it like Toothless did on HIS first attempt, Hiccup manages to start walking, it does take him some time to figure out HOW but he does!

He search's the beach, the cave, the forest, and the small hills. He then recognizes this island to be Shatterscatter Island, of course, Dagur named it after his Gronckle' best move

Hiccup eventually finds no Toothless in Hiccup's body, just a bunch of trees, grass, oh and a cave too

 _"AHHA! Where is he! He cant be far, right?"_ Hiccup thinks to himself and then here's the faint rumbling again, except it sounds very close and sorta muffled, Hiccup then starts searching to find nothing AGAIN

 _"Where does that rumble keep coming from?"_ Hiccup asks himself and then hears a faint rumble and growl, and now he feels a slight pain in his torso, his mid torso, Hiccup then looks at his torso and finally figures out that the sound is coming from his stomach, he's hungry. He forgot to go fishing with Toothless the day they left

 _"Oh, shut up stomach, I'm trying to find my best friend here!"_ Hiccup thinks to himself and starts searching again, he search's the whole island three times over, over the course of a day that is, and finds NOTHING. Not a trace or speck of Hiccup's body or Toothless' mind anywhere on the island

Hiccup sits down while panting, running around for a day straight can do that to you, he lays his head down on his paws and makes a whimpering noise, against his will

 _"N-no i didn't mean to do that! Do Night Fury's make noises based on emotion, or based on thought, maybe both?"_ Hiccup thinks and suddenly feels a very sharp pain in his stomach, he's _starving_ and Toothless' body hasn't eaten in about 2 to 3 days, which can start to ruin a dragons health, and cause them great pain. Toothless rarely ate when in his body, so does that mean he was in pain most of the time? No, he ate once a day, or two days at most

Hiccup starts searching for a food source, his stomach grumbling and growling and moaning so loud its starting to annoy Hiccup, he the wonders how Toothless puts up with his own stomach?

 _"Ok, ok. What to eat. I probably shouldn't eat red meat, Toothless has gotten sick from it before, and theirs no live stock on this island so white meats out of the question, so...wait, Fish! Fish counts as white meat doesnt it?"_ Hiccup thinks and then finally stumbles upon the pond in the middle of the island, its way bigger then Toothless' body but Hiccup doesnt want to die and he doesnt want harm to come to his best friend's body

Hiccup try's to shoot a plasma blast into the pond only to end up shooting out some very warm breath. Hiccup sighs and takes in a deep breath before letting it out, he suddenly feels something and uses it, causing a small plasma blast to hit the ground in front of him

Hiccup smiles and turns to the pond, before firing a large plasma blast into it, causing a few dead fish to rise, Hiccup jumps into the water and manages to bring some of the fish to the beach lining the pond. He tilts his head at the 5 fish he's collected

 _"Ok so, how do i eat it, do i just swallow with chewing or do i chew or..."_ Hiccup thinks to himself but suddenly feels a little bit of instinct kick in, he looks at the fish and manages to work it into his mouth, he swallows and feels the fish slide down his throat, Hiccup nearly coughs at the sudden action and takes a second

 _"Ok, that wasn't that bad, in fact, it felt pretty good. Guess i should eat the rest of these fish"_ Hiccup thinks to himself and his stomach somewhat agrees with him, he manages to swallow the 4 other fish, feeling pretty good, even though its only a half of what Toothless would eat as a snack, which in itself is half of a meal. So he's stomach's not so full and he still feels pretty hungry, but at least he held of Toothless' body's health going down

Hiccup goes over to the cave and takes in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, burning a fire ring. He lays down in it and feels more warm then normal, its then that Hiccup realize's that dragons are WARM blooded reptiles, which sounds impossible, but here's the proof. Hiccup then realize's WHY Toothless always burns a fire ring before sleeping, its to keep him warm on a stone cold slab called a bed, Hiccup feels a pang of guilt shoot threw him like a arrow while he rests his head on his paws

 _"Good night Toothless, where ever you are"_ Hiccup thinks and eventually drifts off into a nice, deep sleep. But in the back of his mind, he feels that they screwed up majorly


	2. Chapter 2 : A Quantum Problem

Chapter 2 : A Quantum Problem

Hiccup was snoring, peacefully sleep and enjoying his tiny cave even though he's only been here for 3 days. Suddenly, he feels like someone just dropped 9,000 Gronckles onto his head, he manages to sit up with his headace, he shake's his head

 _"Ohh, ohh, w-w-wha...at happe..nd"_ Hiccup hears a voice say in his head, even though it might not be, Hiccup has a sneaking idea of WHO it is

 _"Toothless? Toothless, bud?"_ Hiccup think/asks, suddenly he feels like the voice is happy

 _"Hiccup?"_ Toothless' mind asks and Hiccup gets overjoyed, he jumps up

 _"Yes! Yes its me bud! I'm right here. Where...are you?"_ Hiccup asks and he can feel Toothless' mind radiate with joy and happiness

 _"Well, um, I'm currently both in my body, and not in my body, its hard to explain"_ Toothless thinks and Hiccup shoots a small blast of fire and sighs

 _"Bud, IM in control of your body right now, so explain now bud, or i WILL bite my-YOUR ear flap"_ Hiccup threatens and Toothless makes a puzzled sound in their mind and responds

 _"Night Furys...are STUCK in their body, their mind is, since their minds are so powerful that if was...say a thousand years old, which i will never reach, i could change the world around me just with my thoughts. But when a Night Furys mind and soul is ripped from his or her body, and then stuck into another one, we get stuck between the two, if i try to force myself to hard into one body, i could tear my mind and soul apart, killing me. If i add to little resistance, my mind while snap into both and well...same outcome, so I'm currently focusing almost all of my mind on making sure i stay alive, i think if i manage to cut most of the ties to my body, i could enter yours and pilot it around like a boat"_ Toothless thinks to Hiccup and Hiccup shakes his head

 _"Toothless, cant you enter THIS body? I really don't want you 'piloting' my body around"_ Hiccup thinks and suddenly feels very weak, he decides to lay down

 _"You see, that's the problem, if two minds and souls occupy the SAME physical form, then that forms requirments for living are times by four, which means that if i re-enter my body with YOU still in it, unless we eat every day, every 6 hours, then we'll start to death. Not counting illness, weakness, and the simply fact that two minds and souls occupying the same place at the same time in space, could kill the both of is if my body, the body your in, doesn't have enough energy and power and stuff like that. My health's good, well, my body was in good health last time i check, but from my calculations, it would take 59,000 fish to equal HALF the energy required to keep that body stable. Its not possible unless you somehow managed to ketch and eat 59,000 fish, but then your gain a lot of weight that i REALLY don't want to have to deal with once I'm back in my body, so the best i can do, is jump into your body"_ Toothless 'says' grimly, Hiccup thinks about it for a moment before sighing

 _"If you have to, use my human body, but DONT get it roughed up! And...I'm OW! I feel like my torso is trying to suck in on itself"_ Hiccup says and nearly collapses in pain, his torso feels suddenly thinner and more...empty

 _"I have to enter your body NOW! Just talking to you is burning up my Night Fury body, your gonna need to eat a LOT of fish and drink a LOT of water after this, got to go! Bye bye!"_ Toothless thinks and suddenly the warm presence of Toothless in his mind is gone, he's alone. He feels his body stop eating itself up and start working properly. Hiccup jumps up and runs out of the cave before catching a huge amount of fish, the maximum of what is stomach can handle. He sucks the fish down like a man dying of dehydration with a water bottle, he eventually manages to get some sleep, with a belly full of fish and some water, he reminds him to NEVER allow Toothless to get talking or chatty again

...

Toothless barely manages to grasp on Hiccup's body and force his mind and soul into it, without getting himself killed of course. He opens his eyes-Hiccups eyes-to find himself on a beach, a beach on Berk. He try's to get up, only to fall onto his back with a loud groan

"Gewat gowing toowhless, gewat gow..." Toothless trys speaking only to realize he's saying the words wrong, he takes a moment and takes a deep breath in, he's talking in dragonese and its practicly the same, in a way. And he's seen and heard Hiccup doing it, and he understands every word, so it shouldn't be so hard to talk

"Toowtheless" Toothless try's saying his name again and almost gets it, he takes another deep breath before tying again

"Tootheless" Toothless try's again and he almost gets it, he takes another deep breath and try's again

"Toothless" Toothless manages to say, he practically feels over the moon. He takes another deep breath before trying to stand, he fails instantly and gets a bruise on his arm, great, he already did what Hiccup asked him specifically NOT to do

"Oh great going, Toothless, great going" Toothless mumbles to himself and try's again, he manages to get into a stand, he sighs and try's to walk one step only to end up on the ground

"Oh damn" Toothless mumbles under his breath and manages to stand easier this time, it takes him FIVE HOURS to learn to walk in Hiccup's body but he eventually manages to learn HOW to walk again, he start walking towards Berk, he nearly makes it when suddenly 5 dragons land behind him, Toothless freezes on the spot, he doesnt need his Night Fury body's nose or ears to KNOW its the Dragon Academy

He slowly turns around to see Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut atop their dragons, each one of them are shocked

"Hiccup! Where have you been!?" Astrid yells angrily and worried, Toothless locks up and cant move, so he does what he does in most situation's, he locks himself in his minds 'storm room'

Suddenly Toothless walks into the dragon academy threw the gate, and he's back in his Night Fury body?

"Sorry i keep't you waiting Hiccup, i have a pesky Astrid problem to deal with, and i would so love to have your advice. So, do you want to know what I'm doing?" Toothless asks in perfect Norse, even in his dragon body. He runs around the arena, bouncing off the walls

"Currently, I'm in my storm room, or my lockup room, whenever i have a situation that requires COMPLEX and QUICK thinking, i lock my mind up here, i could spend ages thinking and then give the proper response to any situation" Toothless says to himself and stops in the middle of the room

"I always image I'm back in the dragon academy, playing and showing off to you about how i solved my problem" Toothless says to himself and turns to a fake Hiccup who is standing and staring at a stone wall, Toothless smiles to himself and takes a deep breath

"Ok, if i tell Astrid I'm really Toothless, then Stoick might come down HARD for losing is son, but then again, maybe we could FIND Hiccup in my body now that i can speak and use my mind at full capacity. Or, i could lie and pretend to be Hiccup, and when they find out I'm not, the outcome might not be so...pretty, for me at least. Ok, what to do, what to do...i say..." Toothless says and exits his storm celler in his mind and enters reality and Hiccup's body again

"I'm not Hiccup! Hiccups in my body! I'm actually Toothless and we've somehow switched body's!" Toothless yells and all the riders look confused, Snotlout looks at Toothless with a sorta smug look and Astrid confused

"Hiccup? Oh, he must have head truma, thinking he's Toothless" Astrid says and Snotlout gets happy, a chance to embarrass Hiccup, who is really Toothless in Hiccup's body

"Oh really, Hiccup? Then tell us something Hiccup would never know" Snotlout says and Astrid looks back at Snotlout, about to say something and i quickly respond

"After the battle of the Red Death, Astrid flew me and Hiccup back to Berk, then we spent the next 2 months healing, and you all came in, one at a time to apologize to Hiccup, also, i also remember Astrid naming Stormfly, well, Stormfly, because she flew threw a storm to get us back to Berk so quickly" Toothless yells so they ALL here, everyone is shocked, Hiccup would NEVER know half, or at most all of that knowledge. Everyone gasps in realization, they know Toothless was present for EVERY SINGLE ONE of those events

"Your...Toothless, in Hiccup's body?" Astrid asks just to be certain, the formal dragon just nods more calmly then Hiccup would if someone had been missing

"Ok that proves it, your Toothless, but in Hiccup's body...so where's Hiccup really!" Astrid asks worried and everyone starts asking so many questions, except they don't hurt his ears as much as they should, he eventually lets out a scream and everyone shuts up

"THANK YOU! Now, Hiccup is currently stuck in MY body, he's on a island somewhere, and choose to enter Hiccup's body instead of my own for...reasons that i don't want to explain to pudding brains" Toothless says and everyone feels insulted

"You didn't just call me...a pudding brain?" Astrid says and Toothless takes a moment before responding

"I meant them, Astrid. Not you, your almost as smart as Hiccup, and that's a compliment so please, don't bruise this body before i get it back to a certain, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" Toothless says and Astrid imediently straightens up

"I wont, if you tell us where this island is!" Astrid threatens and Toothless straightens up

"Umm, i don't actually know...But i can find out, its just gonna take me a minute, or a day" Toothless says and takes a deep breath before grabbing a rock and smashing it against his head, instant knock out

...

Hiccup wakes up to Toothless' mind in this body

 _"Toothless! What are you doing! Your not supposed to talk when it might burn up this body!"_ Hiccup thinks and Toothless moans in his head

 _"Yeah, no time to chat, go outside, get a REALLY good, long sniff of the enviorment, and take in your suroundings before checking to see if their are any familiar land mass's nearby"_ Toothless commands and Hiccup does as told, after Hiccup does everything, Toothless has a good idea where Hiccup is, somewhere east or west, maybe even north

Toothless then also realize's that his Night Fury body has started gain weight, mainly from Hiccup not moving at ALL except to do what needs to be done, dragons can be lazy a lot, but Night Furys generally have a trait that makes them unable to rest unless its sleep, but Hiccup doesnt have this ability, and is lazying around

 _"Hiccup, can you go jog around the island, 9 times, my body has already put on 9 pounds from you LAZYING around for nearly 6 days, maybe 7, i lost track. But i would prefer by body to NOT start gaining weight, so up and adam!"_ Toothless thinks forcefully, Hiccup eventually gets of his lazy tail and starts running around the island, Toothless stays long enough until Hiccup gets his body's weight under the normal weight

 _"Good, now bye bye, but before i go, take care of my body, feed it, water it, and EX-CER-CISE! I don't need to get my body back and find 60 pounds added and a lump in the torso, now EXCERCISE! Or i'll personally make sure your body comes back with a JOLLY good smacked BOTTOM!"_ Toothless says and Hiccup gulps nerviously before nodding, Toothless disconnects from his body and reconnects with Hiccup's body


	3. Chapter 3 : Territory

Chapter 3 : Territory

Toothless slowly flitters his eyes open and notice's every dragon rider around him, looking at him both worried and fearing

"Well, this is defiantly the best time I've woken up with people staring at me, the worst has to be in a cage with Dragon Hunters looking like they want to tear my throat out, Ahh my head" Toothless mumbles and manages to rub is bleeding head

"Well, T, that's what you get when you smash a rock against your head" Tuffnut says and everyone's staring at Toothless

"Ok, did it shatter, i know Hiccup's always wanted a rock to shatter if he hits his head on it, i never let him do it, tell me i can tell him, oh that'd make him happy" Toothless mutters and Astrid shakes her, which means the rock only put a giant scar on his head

"Oh nice" Toothless mutters and manages to get up, he looks around to notice he's in Hiccup's bedroom, well, their room. They are room-mates after all, they share the same room cause their brothers

"Toothless, you must have a VERY good reason for hitting your head on a rock, or i'll slap you so HARD you'll go back into your body with another missing tail fin" Astrid threatens

"Like i said, i need to get Hiccup's location in my body, which is somewhere north of Berk, most likely past Dragon Hunter Island, maybe near Timberjack isle, possible, and i hope not, near the Breach" Toothless says and then it clicks, the breach

"That's it! We must have flown into the Breach!" Toothless exclaims and runs over to Hiccup's desk, he pulls out a piece of paper and charcoal pencil, he starts drawing a bunch of mathematical equation's and numbers, along with a diagram of things

"Toothless, bud, t, what ever you want to be called, what's the Breach?" Astrid says and Toothless finish's the drawing and shows it off

"First of all, i want to be called Toothless and ONLY Toothless, not bud or t, only Hiccup has the right to call me bud. Second, the Breach is a...crack in the skin of space and time and energy, its the scar of creation, Night Fury's discovered it years ago...but, we decided it was so powerful, the no one should be able to use it, so we sealed, good at first, but now its cracked itself open AGAIN and it's detected me as a Night Fury, thought of me as a threat, and tried to kill me in the space world vortex, but since Hiccup was their, their was a sorta...middle man you could say, he took the half of the power shot into me and it entered is body, and the power was enough to switch our minds and souls" Toothless finish's and everyone looks at him weirdly

"First question, what is the Breach?" Fishlegs asks over the moon, he can talk to a dragon-well, dragons mind and soul-and learn stuff about dragons!

"Its a life source of energy, if you tapped into that, you could travel in time and space, or change into any form. I'm very lucky my body didn't end up as a human and Hiccup's body didn't even up as a dragon from the energy blast, so we got kinda lucky. That's why we sealed it, if you enter it, you could change ANY event in history that you could think of, my species, the Night Fury dragons, decided that no one, not even the dragons or humans, could use that power responsibly, and the rest is history!" Toothless yells and everyone is standing their

"So where is Hiccup?" Astrid asks and Toothless takes a second

"He's where i wanted to go right before we entered the breach, i wanted to land on a small island, take a break and get some fish to eat because i hadn't eaten all day. The reason Hiccup's body is on Berk is because we where heading for Berk and he was wanting to get to Berk" Toothless explains and Astrid gets ready to punch

"Toothless, if you don't tell us WHICH island you wanted to land on which should be where Hiccup is, i will punch you so hard, you and Hiccup will switch back" Astrid threatens and Toothless takes a moment to think before getting angry at himself

"GOD DAMNIT! I wanted to land on Kangling Island, which is RIGHT near Skrill territory, they might try to claim the island, i need to talk to Hiccup. Astrid, hit me damnit!" Toothless yells and Astrid hits Toothless square in the head

...

Hiccup is running around Kangling Island, freaking out so much that he's sometimes firing plasma bolts at the ground

 _"This isn't good, not good at all, Skrill's, their are SKRILLS coming to claim this island and kill me, what would Toothless do, what would ANY dragon do in my situation? Defend, i don't know how to fight. Fly away, tail fin. Hide, dragons have excellent tracking skills. Oh Toothless, where are you when i need you!"_ Hiccup thinks while passing around

 _"Did someone call me?"_ Toothless thinks with a laugh

 _"Toothless, oh thank gods. Bud, theirs skrills planning on claiming this island"_ Hiccup thinks and Toothless takes a moment

 _"In the interrogation room, the number one rule is YOUR the one they cant replace or kill, work with it, they want you dead, die faster!"_ Toothless thinks and Hiccup takes a moment to think

 _"So i go jump into the ocean and..."_ Hiccup thinks and Toothless interrupts them

 _"No! No, they want to claim the island, claim it faster!"_ Toothless thinks and Hiccup takes a moment to think

 _"How do i claim territory as a dragon, with humans we talk. But with dragons do you...pee on it like dogs?"_ Hiccup thinks and he feels Toothless being disgusted

 _"Some dragons do, gods help them, but Night Furys don't have the ability to do bodily functions like that, we don't have any waste product except Carbon Dioxide from our breathing. We Night Fury's claim territory by breathing a ring of fire around it"_ Toothless explains and Hiccup quickly gets to work breathing a fire ring around the island, he manages to get a entire ring around the island

 _"Their, done. I think i know why you breathed a ring of fire around the cove, so no one will claim it?"_ Hiccup asks and Toothless makes a happy noise in their head

 _"Yes! Finally, now you understand why i spent all those long nights, breathing fire around the cove, its so no other dragon can take away our favorite spot, or at the very least, its my favorite spot"_ Toothless thinks

 _"Oh, and Hiccup, if the Skrills land their, chase them off, and if they ask you for your name, you say Toothless NO MATTER WHAT! I don't need them thinking their two Night Furys in the archipelago, then i would have a major problem, ok?"_ Toothless asks and Hiccup nods, Toothless takes a moment to check up on his body, besides a few bruises and a cut on his leg, Toothless' body is perfectly fine and healthy

Toothless quickly disconnects and Hiccup feels very lonely again, so he goes on a jog to keep his mind of things


	4. Notice: This story is cancelled (Sorry)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
